Akleini
aaa Who are they? The Akleini are a unique people of varying cultures and traditions, that can be roughly divided into three destinct cultures, with their own sub-cultures inside one another. The first are Akleini natives, the inhabitants who settled Aklein in the first landing and made Earthel their home. This group is divided into five smaller cultures, based around the old Earthel cities of Aklein, Xoklund, and Kawaher, Native Clans, and the Immigrant Waicc Nobility. The three cities have their own unique cultures, all based upon the orthodox way of the Clans, while the Waicc Nobility are only Akleini in name, as they are all the sons and daughters of High Born Nobils from the city's ally, Waicc. Where do they live? The Akleini people live at the crossroads between East, West, and South, in the region known as Earthel between the Eastern Fang Mountains, the Three Western Sentinels, and the Obsidian Spires of the South. What do they build with? What do they eat? All the food stuffs they have access to and that they eat, and what dishes they eat. How do they eat? Any rituals or customs that they use while eating their meals, their utensils, and when meals are eaten and in what ways. How do they farm? How their farms, if they have them, work or are structured. What do they worship? List of their gods, descriptions if that can be offered. What hardships do they face? The difficulties they face due to their lifestyle, and their home. What is their history? Their complete history What is their reputation to outsiders? How outsiders feel about them as a people and of their nation, and changes that have occured in history. What do they think of outsiders in turn? How they feel about outsiders in general, and changes that have occured in history. What is their relationship to the world around them? Do they revere the world, and how do they treat the world around them. ' ' What do they make their tools, armor, clothes, and weapons out of? How they make their tools and weapons, and what they are made of. How do they fight in one on one combat/what is violence in this community? How they fight in duels, their feelings on duels, and general one on one combat. How do they fight in battles? What plans and strategies are often used by these people, how do they use their mounts, and what are they best at (in general). What are their natural defenses? Natural defenses. How do they govern? What form of government do they have, what gives it authority, and how is it structured. What is their language? What symbols or runes are in their language, and what are its rules. How is their society structured? Social Taboos, how men vs women are treated, views on LGBT, values, etc. How (If they have one) are their classes structured? Caste structures. What cultural arts or artifacts do they produce? Arts and stuff, manufactured items. What resources are readily available to them? Self explanatory. What ceremonies or customs do they have in life? a What ceremonies do they have in death? Religious, national, marriage, death, birth, harvests. What relation do they have in terms of crime? Self explanatory. What do they admire as a people (Object/traits/locations, etc)? A What do they tolerate as a people? Things they are indifferent about, or simply note and ignore/touchy subjects/under controversy. What do they hate as a people? Disliked by the people as a whole/their nation. What is their opinion of magic? Who does their magic and how the main culture of theirs feels about it What do they do for fun? Games or pastimes used to entertain the minds of children and adults. What medical abilities do they have (mental and physical)? Medicinal potions, access to medicinal treatment or how their treatments were made to suit their climate. their healers, and their recognition of mental sickness (or lack thereof) How are they schooled? How children or adults are schooled, and structuring of their academies if they have them. What is their flag? Describe their flag or banner.Category:Peoples Category:The Crescent Category:Eljuk Category:Aklein